Hear My Words
by ReddieFanfiction05
Summary: Richie learns he has feelings for Eddie but he doesn't know how to express them. Richie decides to consult in Beverly about his sexuality. Eddie, on the other hand, is dealing with his own feelings for Richie. Can they come out of the closet and finally be happy?
1. Confusion

Hear My Words

Chapter 1

Richie sat on the steps of his front porch, head in his hands. A distraught look is plastered upon his face. He stares into the window of the house across the street. He can't see inside but he can see his own reflection in the window.

He keeps staring at himself and his brain starts to point out his own flaws.

_Your glasses make you look weak, your posture makes you look like a fool, your hair is an untamed beast._

Richie breaks his stare at the window and gets up. His legs, minutes away from falling asleep.

He turned to his house and sighed. He didn't live on the poor side of town but he wasn't rich either. The house was ordinary. Like any other. He strided into his house and went to the living room. He-Man was playing on the TV and Richie sat down on the couch.

His parents weren't home so he could really do anything, but he just sat, looking at the TV. He wasn't watching the show though. He had this deep concentration on his face. He sat for a minute or two then checked the time, 2:45pm, hours before the town curfew.

He then got up and walked over to the phone. He planned to ask the losers to the struggled to remember Big Bill's number but in the end he got it. On the second dial tone, Bill picked up.

"D-Denbrough ruh-residence." Bill stuttered.

"Hey Bill, it's Richie. Do you want to hang out at the arcade? I have some spare change if you want to go."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line and Richie could hear Bill cover the phone and ask his mom if he could go, with only a few stutters.

"Sorry R-Rich. My muh-mom is m-m-making me go duh-downtown to some buh-buh-bookstore."He said and sighed.

"That's fine. Hey, do you know Bev's number? I don't remember it." Richie asked. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen just in case Bill did remember.

"Yeah," Bill said "I-I do." Richie got Beverly's number and thanked Bill then hung up. He didn't call her immediately. He looked at the paper. His handwriting was sloppy. He hated that about himself.

He dialed Beverly and she picked up quickly.

"Hey Beverly it's Richie" he said " I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you would go down to the arcade with me?"

"I can't go for very long Rich-" she said.

"It's fine.. So you can go?" Richie asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there at 3:00" Bev said and hung up the phone.

Richie knew she would be late, Bev was pretty and sweet but never punctual. Richie went do dial the other Losers; Stan, who was busy practicing for his becoming a man thing, Ben, who was going to the library to return some books and take out some new ones, Mike said he was busy as well.

The only person left was Eddie. For some reason Richie got butterflies in his stomach, he always did when he thought about Eds. He tried to push away the feeling but it came up again when he dialed Eddie's number. He knew it by heart. He knew it better than any of the other losers. The dial tone went once and Richie hung up. He felt like throwing up butterflies.

Richie checked the time again, it was almost 3:00. He left his house, actually remembering to lock the door.

Richie arrived at the arcade around the same time as Bev. She smiled at him and said hello.

Richie admired her outfit. She wore faded overalls with a peach shirt underneath that went only a few inches past the shoulders. Her hair was short, as usual but very red today. Richie loved Beverly's hair before and after she cut it.

Beverly admired what Richie was wearing as well. He wore a black tee shirt under a green hawiian shirt that she was pretty sure he had worn the day before. He had cuffed jeans and his normal white high top converse with comic characters drawn on them. Rich wasn't much of an artist but he had done pretty well with the Superman character.

They walked inside and saw that there were a lot of kids for a Saturday. There were some lined up just for street fighter. Beverly looked at Richie and tugged on his hawiian shirt sleeve. Richie turned his head toward her and understood the look she portrayed.

Her face said, _Richie let's go somewhere else.. I don't like crowds. _Richie nodded, understanding and they started to walk away when a familiar voice pressed Richie's ear, "Ay Tozier!" it called. Richie spun around. The words came from Connor.

Richie turned again. He couldn't be around Connor and act _normal_. Richie walked out of the arcade with Beverly, not saying anything to Connor and kept walking till they got to the nearest alleyway.

They sat down and were quiet. After a minute Bev tried to strike up a conversation but it ended up short. After an awkward ten minutes Richie spoke.

"Bev, there's something I need to ask you." he said. Beverly looked up.

"Yeah Rich?" she said, her eyes twinkled. She _was_ really pretty. He lost his words in his throat and it came out as a cough. Even he wasn't even ready for what he wanted to ask.

Richie thought about how he felt around Eddie and blushed. Beverly tilted her head. She had no idea why the Trashmouth was smiling and blushing like this. No reason at all to blush.

"Let's go get ice cream." Richie said as he stood up. He grabbed Bev's hand and helped her up. She wasn't heavy at all, she was probably 110 lbs. at least.

"Okay." she said and fixed her overalls. The kids walked beside each other until they got to the Ice Cream shop.

Richie cracked a few jokes along the way and tried out some of his voices. Once they got to the shop they pooled together their money and found they had about two bucks.

They walked inside Richie had their money in his pocket and he and Bev walked to the counter. Richie ordered quickly, he came here often with Stanley and would always order the same thing, Rocky Road with caramel fudge in a waffle cone. Beverly ordered a strawberry scoop in a bowl.

They sat outside with their treats and tried to talk about things to do with the other Losers and both settled that they would try to hang out at the Quarry next.

Once they finished their ice cream, Beverly grabbed Richies wrist to look at his watch. It was 3:30.

"Shit. I have to go Richie," she stood up, "I'll call you tomorrow to see when we should go to the Quarry." Richie stood too.

" But Bev, it's not even curfew." he said and frowned.

"It's my curfew." she uttered and started to walk to Main St. Richie walked with speed to catch her.

"At three thirty?!" he half-shouted. Beverly turned to look at him and nodded. She sped up and disappeared as she turned on Main St. Richie slouched, and walked home.


	2. Eddie Loses His Breath

Hear My Words

Chapter 2

Eddie woke up in a sweat. Another dream about that damned leper. He laid back down, closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It was around six in the morning and Ms. Kaspbrak was already awake banging around in the kitchen.

Eddie cringed at the thought of his mother. He loved her but not was too loud, clanging dishes and Eddie couldn't fall back asleep.

He got up and pulled on a white polo tee shirt and knee length khaki shorts. He pulled on his mid-calf length socks which had red and blue stripes on the ends and put on a pair of black shoes.

He walked into the kitchen to see minor chaos. Ms. Kaspbrak was filling a container with Eddie's pills while toast burnt in the toaster, water ran from the tap and bacon was burning to a crisp on the stove.

"Mommy?" Eddie said. Sonia jumped, letting go of a few pills.

"Lords over heaven Eddie, you scared me!" she exclaimed and turned to Eddie. She looked worse than usual.

"Mommy things are burning.. The bacon and the bread." Eddie told her. She justS stared at his fragile figure, hugged her son and sighed. _My boy. _ She thought.

"I'll get to it." she said and let go of him. Sonia turned, turned off the tap and threw away the burnt bacon and toast. She continued at Eddie's pills without a word.

After Ms. Kaspbrak cleaned up, she filled Eddie's fanny pack with his inhaler some first aid supplies and Eddie's pills.

Eddie took in an inhale without struggle and spoke, "Can I go to the library today mommy?" He didn't actually intend to go to the library, he had spoken with Bill about going to the Quarry the day before but he knew his mom would never let him go there, all the bacteria in the water.

"I suppose," Sonia sighed, " Just be back by curfew Eddie Bear."

"Yes mommy." Eddie responded and put on his fanny pack then walked to the door. Something was up, she was usually a bitch about Eddie leaving the house.

"I love you Eddie." Ms. Kaspbrack said. She meant it, she did love him, she just didn't know how to show it.

"I love you too mommy." Eddie shouted out of the doorway and the door closed.

Once Eddie arrived at the Quarry, Stan, Richie, Mike, and Beverly were there. Bill was probably late. Eddie walked over to Bev and Richie who were in the middle of a laughing fit.

As soon as Richie saw Eddie he eased his laughter and looked at him. Richie felt flush and uneasy. His stomach disappeared and instead there were butterflies.

"Hey Eddie Spaghetti." Richie said. He had a tint of pink in his cheeks but Richie thought he looked like a tomato had a bad sunburn.

"Don't call me that," Eddie huffed and turned to Beverly, "Hey Bev."

Eddie liked Beverly she was funny and wasn't judgemental, she was pretty, sure, but she wasn't Eddie's type. To be fair, Eddie didn't know what his type was.

Beverly looked up at Eddie and smiled. She always liked Eddie, he was annoying most of the time but he had grown on her.

"Hey Eddie." she said. Richie stared at Eddie for a minute, though Eddie wouldn't notice, he was talking with Bev. But little did Richie know that Eddie did notice because for some unexplainable reason Eddie's eyes were drawn to Richie like magnets. Both of them stared at each other, amusement in their eyes.

Richie looked Eddie up and down, taking in every inch of him(not very many inches but still) The slightly sun damaged dark brown hair, his unkept but perfect eyebrows, his brown eyes just like melted chocolate. His freckles looked like a splatter of paint across his cheeks and nose. His polo tee and his khaki shorts. The fanny pack. Richie thought for a moment, _I really should make more fun of that. It's so ridiculous. _But Eddie still pulled it off in Richie's mind. Finally the socks and shoes, he noticed how small Eddie's feet were. Richie giggled a slight bit. _Baby feet._

Eddie looked at Richie feeling something he had never felt, some passion that was unexplainable. Eddie looked at Richie from the bottom up. Eddie had always loved Richie's white Converse, the little sketches on them and Eddie liked Richie's jeans, always rolled up twice with their holes around the knees. Eddie looked at Richie's shirt, there was white with a orange stain near the bottom that was almost covered by his hawiian tee. Eddie now looked at Richie's face. His Coke bottle lenses with a taped frame. He looked cute..

Eddie looked away. His heart was fluttering, yet throbbing.

Beverly was staring at both of them. Eddie had trailed off in the middle of their conversation so she looked at him to see what was the matter. Richie was that matter. It's not that Richie was the problem, it was that they were staring at each other googly eyed, practically drooling.

"Eddie?" Beverly broke the silence. Eddie looked at her. He was red. Eddie smiled as he dove through his fanny pack. He retrieved his aspirator and stuck it in his mouth. He inhaled and pressed down the trigger. He found it hard to breathe.

The Losers Club hung out at the Quarry for only another hour after Bill came then they all went their separate ways.

As Eddie walked home, he thought about when he had found it so hard to breathe after looking at Richie. It came to him.

_Richie Trashmouth Tozier took my fucking breath away. _


	3. Confession

Hear My Words

Chapter 3

It was July now. Warm and full of joy… for everyone else except for Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. They felt cold and confused. They equally wondered why they felt the way they did at the Quarry last week.

Richie was sitting on his bed with a comic on his lap. He wasn't reading it, he was just staring out of the window with only one single thought on his mind. _Edward Kaspbrak._

His eyes, his damn freckles, his cute facial expressions whenever Richie made a joke about his mom.The fanny pack. That stupid thing was so uneccesary but it was part of Eddie, a part of his perfect personality. Richie stopped thinking. This wasn't natural. No boy should think of another boy like this. But he couldn't help himself.

Richie flopped backwards onto his bed, his comic book clasped to his heart. Richie knew everything about Eddie's face, it was like a map that he had memorized only the second day he met him.

With longer thought, Richie decided that he couldn't keep these feelings inside, he had to tell someone, someone he could trust, anyone but Eddie.

Eddie sat on the rim of the bathtub in his locked bathroom. His mind was running in circles. He couldn't help but think about Richie.

_What the fuck? _ Eddie thought, _Richie? How can Richie have this affect on me? I've never felt this before. I don't know if it's a crush or if I'm sick, hallucinating how cute Richie is. Shit! Eddie this isn't normal. _

Eddie stood up and went to the sink. He gathered water in his palma and splashed it on his face.

_Bev. I can trust her the most. _Eddie nodded, trying to reassure himself. _I hope._

Beverly finished making her bed when her phone rang and ran to it. She hoped it was Bill. She picked up the phone.

"Marsh residence, Beverly speaking."

Richie spoke on the other line."Hey Bev, It's Rich.. Can you meet me near the Barrens in ten minutes. I have to tell you something… you can't tell anyone."

Her heart fluttered, she knew he didn't have a crush on her but those were the words that people usually said before confessing their feelings. "Sure Trashmouth." she said.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." Bev hung up and went to go put on her shoes then there was another ring on the phone. She was a bit startled, her house wasn't one to be popular.

She picked up and before she could speak Eddie breathed out his words quietly.

"Beverly. I need to talk. I don't know what's wrong with me… I think I'm sick but it can't be fixed with pills or any of that shit. Can you meet me at the hideout in the woods?"

"Eddie I'm meeting Richie in ten minutes… later?" Eddie froze. His mind was a rollercoaster.

_What was I thinking? I'm so dumb! Richie probably likes Bev. I'm ridiculous_

"Yeah… In an hour?" Eddie asked, trying to make himself sound calm.

"Okay. See you Eddie." Bev said and hung up. _I'm trustworthy._ She thought.

Richie was waiting at the Barrens, trying to cope with the fact that he could be attracted to Eddie. It wasn't ridiculous but everyone else thought it was wrong.

"Richie Trashmouth Tozier. What's this 'Dirty Little Secret' of yours?"Beverly half-shouted as she came into Richie's view.

Richie thought about the clown. The damn clown. Richie shivered. It was over. Then he looked at Bev. He motioned her to come to where he was. Beverly came and sat in some dry leaves. Richie sat too.

"So?" she said. She scooted closer to Richie and put a hand on Richie's shoulder. If he did like her, she hoped this came off as minor flirting. If not she hoped it came off like she cared and she wasn't going to judge him based on what he said.

"Beverly.. What is it like when you like a boy? Do you feel butterflies and you can't find the right words to say to them other than 'I Love You'?" Richie asked, never making eye contact with her.

"Rich.. it's different for everyone but normally yes, like that," She tried to find his eyes, "Why? Is there a special girl at the arcade?" She was obviously joking and expected Richie to at least giggle but he only shook his head.

"It's not normal the way I feel about this person." This time he looked at her.

"All crushes don't feel normal Rich. They are an experience that you are going to have all through your life. When you see them you feel like flying?" it sounded like a statement but Richie nodded.

"If I feel red once I see them, If I feel like flying and never coming down, If I also feel like I'm going to throw up in the sort of good way? If that's a crush. I have one but I'm not supposed to have it on this person." Richie just stared at Beverly. Their eyes were locked. A few seconds of silence passed then Bev broke it.

"Who is it Richie?" she asked.

His heart thudded. At first he hadn't been sure if he even liked Eddie like this but just these minutes with her made him realize that he did. He hand left his shoulder and she crossed her arms. The spot where her hand was went cold as well as the rest of Richie's body.

"It's…" Richie hesitated. His eyes burned then filled with tears. He started to cry. Bev wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Your okay Richie. Your fine. See Your fine." His cries stopped. He did trust her.

"Eddie." Richie retracted from her embrace and looked away. He thought that she would be angry at him, walk away and never speak to him again. But no she just sat there, then spoke.

"Richie!" she cried "That's so cute! How long have you liked him?!"

Richie looked up at her and smiled. _Since the day I met him. _He thought, but that wasn't what he said.

"I don't know maybe like three months."

"THREE MONTHS!" Beverly cried. "You have to tell him you guys would be so fucking cute!" she squealed a bit and stopped when she saw his face. He looked on the merge of crying.

"I can't Bev, Eddie likes girls." Richie backed up. "He'll think I'm a fag."Tears threatened Richie's eyes.

"Oh Richie!" Bev cried and hugged him. "You aren't a fag. And if anyone dares to think that then fuck them." She could feel Richie nod, then she let go.

"Thanks Bev." Richie said. And they hugged each other, creating their own best-friend bond.

_Okay.. so I'm taking my time on this but I think that in the end it will be pretty cute. Leave comments if you liked it. Also this is my first time so be nice please. Have a great day. The rest of the chapters will be out soon._


	4. Eddie Confides In Beverly

Hear My Words

Chapter 4

Eddie stood by the losers hideout. Ben had built an underground shelter which Eddie hated. The dirt everywhere irritated his lungs and he would constantly need to use his inhaler.

He waited for what felt like an eternity before Bev came. When she did arrive, she was smiling a huge mischievous smile.

_Damn. What if Richie and her… liked each other? If so this whole conversation was pointless. God! She looks like a psychopath with that grin._

"What did Richie want?" Eddie thought he sounded rude but his voice was more squeaky than usual, he sounded scared.

"He had to tell me something… about a crush. Stupid stuff you know."

Eddie knew. She was the stupid crush.. He hoped she wasn't though. "Yeah." Eddie said and looked away from Bev.

Beverly's smile vanished Eddie had never… ever seen Eddie this.. disappointed.

"Eddie? What is it?" she asked. Her head tilted and Eddie looked up at her. He gestured to the shelter, asking- _Can we go inside first?_ Beverly said nothing and climbed down into the hideout.

Eddie followed and immediately took out his inhaler. The air was heavier down there, to match the tension. Beverly sat on the floor and took out a cigarette. She lit it and waited for Eddie to sit down.

Eddie sat in the hammock and coughed. The air was bad enough and Bev had to smoke too? "You know it's already hard enough for me to breathe Bev." He said and took in two pumps of his inhaler.

Bev looked at the cigarette like it magically appeared in her hand. "Shit. Sorry Eddie. I forgot. It's become a habit at this point." she put out the cigarette and put her attention on Eddie.

"Before I tell you this.. You have to tell me the truth." Eddie said.

"Of course."

"When you were with Richie.. Did you- Did he like.. Did you guys?" Eddie paused "Did he say he liked you?!" Bev's face went red and so did Eddie's.

"Eddie no. He thinks he has a crush on someone else." She stood and sat next to Eddie and looked at him. He looked at her too, trying to not make it seem he was scooting away.

"Beverly, I'm sick but I don't know how to fix myself. I don't feel right. Something is messing with my head and I don't know what it is. But I'm not thinking the way boys are supposed to think." Eddie stopped to use his inhaler and looked her dead in the eyes. "Richie. It's Richie I can't think about him without feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster. Bev, I don't think I'm a normal boy. Normal boys should like girls. Normal girls should like boys. That's how it is. That's how the world works."

Beverly just stared. His eyes looked like they were shaking with the rest of his body. He continued, "Bev I like Richie like I'm supposed to like girls. I hate it but I can't stop feeling that way." He hugged her tightly. His asthma was acting up and he sounded like a wheezing out of shape man who had run a marathon.

Eddie let go of Bev and looked at her. His eyes were scared of judgement. Beverly only blushed. She thought, _Holy shit! YES! Oh my god! They like each other. But theryre too dumb to tell each other. I can't tell either. _

"Bev?" Eddie asked.."Do you think Richie even likes me?"

"Well," she paused."He's your best friend of course he likes you."

"No.. I mean like me like me.."

"I don't know Eddie. I- I don't know. I'm sorry." It was hard for her to lie to her friends but these idiots had to get themselves together. She wasn't cupid for god's sake. The awkward tension got to them both had them both say goodbye and they both went home.

͒͒͒͒

It was around midnight and Richie still hadn't fallen asleep. His mind was everywhere. He thought about how perfect Eddie was and at the same time he worried who Bev would tell He was debating whether or not he should have trusted her at all.

Richie was sitting at the end of his bed, he stood up and went to his kitchen. He grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and sat at the dining room table. He wasn't allowed to snack so late but it's the only thing he could think of doing other than daydreaming about Eddie. What a perfect boy Eddie is.

_He's completely different from me. A germaphobe, cute… straight. I'm ugly, sometimes forget to wash my hands, and a gay. There. I'm gay for Eddie Kaspbrak. _His heart skipped several beats. He would just think about Eddie and wouldn't be able to breathe.

͒͒͒͒

Eddie woke up hugging his pillow, drooling. _Gross. _He thought. His mind was clear for probably a millisecond then the thought of Richie filled his mind. He wanted to stop thinking about Richie, it made him feel uneasy but he just loved the boy. _He's actually perfect. _He thought and smiled. His cheeks burned with the fact that he knew damn well he _Loved_ Richie.

_The problem is he can't like me. My baby blubber, my height, my inability to look at him for more than two seconds without blushing. I can't even think about him without blushing._

Eddie sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He tried to occupy his mind with what he was dreaming of previously but he couldn't remember. He looked at his pillow and turned it over. He kept thinking about his conversation with Bev. She knows, who else will know once it becomes too hard to keep in all of his feelings.

Eddie looked at his pillow again. It had slight indents where he had hugged it. Eddie knew that while hugging the pillow, he wished it was Richie.

_Stop okay stop. I can't like Richie, he's a trashmouth. But I love him. I really love him. _Eddie thought in an attempt to distract his fluttering heart.

_Thank you guys so much for feedback. I will start writing more soon, sorry this one took so long, there will be some cute Reddie bits in chapter six. Sorry, I want to build up tension. Thanks. Also after this whole story is done, I will do some Reddie one-shots and I'm open for suggestions._


	5. The Quarry

Hear My Words

Chapter 5

_**Attention**__: There will be almost Reddie moments in this one, I hope you like it. Also I have no Idea what I'm doing._

͒͒͒͒

"Richie get your ass up were going to the Quarry." Stanley yelled in Richie's room. Richie jumped up and covered himself with his sheets, even though we was clothed. All the losers, including Eddie, were in his room, dressed and ready to leave.

"How the fuck did you get in my room you assholes?!" Richie yelled.

"Maggie let us in." Mike laughed.

"Okay. Get out, I'll be there in like five minutes." Richie grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on to see Eddie clearer now.

͒

The second Richie put on his coke bottle glasses, Eddie blushed. His glasses were cute but he liked that without them you could see Richie's freckles.

͒

The second Eddie came into clear view, Richie blushed, he looked really fucking cute today.

͒

"Okay you heard the trashmouth out." Beverly said and winked at Richie. Richie smiled in return.

The second everyone was out, Richie let out a big exhale. He got up and grabbed a white tee shirt but first checked his chest in the mirror. He had slight abs, at least it was something to impress Eddie. He slipped on a hawiian shirt and ripped jeans that he cuffed before putting on his drawn Converse.

Richie stepped out of his room to come face to face with just Eddie. Eddie stepped back and attempted to tuck his hair behind his ear. He smiled and so did Richie.

"They asked me to check on you." Eddie lied. He had actually told the losers he had to pee but he was actually going to privately see Richie.

"Well I'm here, I'm alive!" Richie said way too overentusuactically while doing jazz hands. He mentally slapped him forehead but Eddie was blushing. Richie couldn't help but blush too.

_Kiss him. _Richie's mind told himself.

_Kiss him. _Eddie thought as well. They had unconsciously gotten closer to each other and were now only inches away from each other. Eddie started to move hand up Richie's chest and stopped at his collarbone. Richie was a good five inches taller than him but it was cute looking at a tall guy.

Richie wanted this moment just to themselves, he wanted to kiss Eddie right now and the second Eddie touched him, Richie felt like fainting, a good faint but still. Eddie was beet red and Richie was burning with the passion to kiss his best friend.

Ben interrupted them, only an inch apart now, "Let's go idiots." he said. Eddie jerked his hand away from Richie's surprisingly chiseled chest. Eddie and Richie both looked down and waddled to the other losers who were in the kitchen.

"Finally." Stanley exhaled and started to head out the door. Everyone else followed him and they went to mound their bikes and started to the Quarry.

Around ten they got to the Quarry and everyone all got down to their undergarments. Eddie looked at Richie. He looked hot! He had a slight appearance of abs and his raven balck hair fell into his eyes once he took off his glasses. Eddie could see his freckles, they were so cute to him.

Richie looked at Eddie and smiled, Eddie didn't notice but Richie was red as a beet. Eddie with his medium brown hair flying in the wind and the melted chocolate eyes and the freckles the clearly distinct freckles.

Eddie covered his stomach, worried the losers would look at his blubber. Ben had actually done really well with keeping his weight down and now Eddie was the slightly chubbier one. He wasn't chubby, he was just self-conscious about his rolls.

"Aw come on Ed's it's fine." Richie said and Eddie heated up with love.

"I'm coming, I'm just taking my time Richard." Eddie said then looked Richie in the eyes. "And don't call me that." Richie blushed and looked towards the edge of the Quarry.

"You know you love it." Richie commented back and the losers started to form a line around the edge of the little cliff. Stanley and Bill held hands before Bill started to countdown the jump.

"O-on Th-th-three. O-one two Th-th-" Bill stuttered then was cut off.

"THREE!" Richie shouted. He hit the water a second later and once he surfaced, everyone jumped in. Eddie screamed on his way down and everyone else laughed.

Once Eddie surfaced, he came face to face with Richie again. The water was dark and you couldn't see your toes. Eddie felt Richie's hands on his waist and Eddie flinched.

_Way to make my self esteem go down, Tozier. _He thought. Eddie didn't move, he just let Richie be there. He could feel himself being pulled closer to Richie. Their chests touched in the water. Eddie's heart was beating so fast he couldn't hear it anymore.

As Richie pulled Eddie closer, his heart beated a thousand times a second. There was something about this boy that just made him want to run away together. Sadly, Eddie wasn't into Richie like that.

"Chicken FIGHT!" Bev yelled out and everyone scrambled to her. "Let's see. Stan and Bill versus, Richie and Eddie." She winked at Richie and he smiled again. "Whoever wins fights me and Ben."

"Alright Ed's get on my shoulders, Stan is pretty strong so we have to do this strategically." Richie said and smiled.

"It's a chicken fight dumbass not Saturday night trivia."Eddie remarked. "Also, I'm too heavy for you to carry." Eddie looked into the water.

"You are not going to be too heavy Eds. I'm going to go underwater and you get on my shoulders. Okay?" Eddie nodded and waited for Richie to go underwater then he placed his thighs on Richie's shoulders. As soon as Richie felt Eddie on his shoulders, he stood up.

Stanley was on top of Bill, ready to fight. Stan wasn't super competitive, but when it came to chicken fights, he would win almost every time. Richie laughed and yelled loudly and charged towards Bill and Stanley. Eddie had his arms out, reaching towards Stanley and when they reached each other, they grabbed each others shoulders and pushed and pulled. Eddie fell off of Richie's shoulders and into the water.

Stan raised his arms in triumph and got off of Bill. He went to go hug Bill and laughed. They both turned to Bev and Ben. Bev was getting on Ben's shoulders so Bill got on Stanley's shoulders this time.

Bill and Stan won in the end and afterwards everyone just relaxed. They went to the shore and air dried off. Richie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered everyone one. Bev took one and so did Bill.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Bev asked. "I'm free to go see a movie if you guys wanna come?"

"I can go." Richie said and put on his jeans, leaving his chest revealed for Eddie to gawk at.

"I can't" Ben said "I have to help my dad."

"I'm busy." Stan responded and looked at Bill.

"Me too." Bill smiled as he said as well. Mike just shook his head and Bev looked at Eddie who was staring at Richie's bare chest. "Eddie? Can you go?" she asked and Eddie broke out of his trance.

"Yeah Bev." He looked at her and smiled. "What time?"

"How's two thirty?" she asked and looked at both Richie and Eddie.

"Perfect." they said in unison. They looked at eachother, blushed and looked away.

_Holy shit! Yes! Their first date. This is going to be so cute. _Bev thought.

͒͒͒͒

_So Bev is gonna like third wheel and there might be some Reddie action in the next one! Stay tuned! Thank you guys for the support. Let me know if you want me to start other fanfictions! Bye._


	6. Pet Semetary

Hear My Words

Chapter 5

Richie rushed around his room, trying to find his cleanest hawiian shirt and not too strong cologne. When he realised he could sit next to Eddie at the movies he tried to dress up as best as he could. He grabbed extra change for a large popcorn and two drinks. He wore a white shirt with a black and white hawiian tee shirt, super ripped jeans and his normal black Converse with bleach drawings on them.

He ran out of his house, saying goodbye to his mom first. He got on his bike and began to ride down to the theatre.

͒͒

Eddie scrambled to fix his hair in the mirror. He realised last night that this could be some sort of secret date between him and Richie. Eddie was wearing a maroon polo and khaki shorts with his black fanny pack. He snuck past his mom in the kitchen and got on his bike to head to the theatre.

By the time Eddie got there, Richie was leaning against the wall, smoking. Eddie got off of his bike and walked towards Richie. Eddie's heart raced at a thousand miles an hour as he leaned next to Richie.

"Sup Eds." Richie said and took a puff of the cigarette.

"Don't call me that." Eddie pouted and looked up at Richie, beet red. Richie looked down at him and smiled.

"You know you love it Eddie Spaghetti." Richie laughed and put out the cigarette. Eddie looked at his watch and frowned.

"It's 2:30. Should we just go in and Bev can join us when she gets here?" Eddie asked. He wasn't being rude but he didn't want Bev to come. He wanted it to just be him and Richie.

"Yeah. Sure." Richie stood up "I've got extra change for two sodas and a popcorn if you want some." He looked at Eddie and smiled even more. Eddie nodded and they headed inside.

They ended up getting two tickets to Pet Semeraty and telling the ticket man to tell a short haired redhead what movie they went to see.

When the boys got to the popcorn booth, they both got a large Coca-Cola, courtesy of Richie's extra cash. Eddie bought a large popcorn for them to share.

They got mid-row seats and sat next to each other, Eddie was closer to the aisle. The movie hadn't even started when they started eating popcorn. Eddie made sure to put his hand in after Richie's.

The one time he actually tried to pay attention and stuck his hand into the bucket, he grabbed Richie's hand. Neither of them moved, Richie looked at him though and so did Eddie. Eddie could feel Richie grab his hand.

Eddie went red and smiled Richie did the same. They stayed like that until the movie ended, which was only about five minutes.

At the end of the movie Eddie let go of Richie's hand. _Holy shit! _Eddie thought as he let go of Richie. _Maybe he likes me the way I like him. I mean he held my hand! _

Richie was red and he couldn't stop smiling. Eddie kept looking down as they walked out of the theatre. They completely forgot Bev was supposed to be at the movies until they stepped outside.

"What did you think?" Richie said and looked down at Eddie.

"Of what?"

"The movie silly." Richie said and giggled a bit.

"I wasn't really paying much attention, I'm not a huge horror fan." Eddie responded. _Ask him. Ask him about the hand holding._ Eddie thought.

"Listen Eds. I can't find the right way to-" Richie paused. _What the fuck am I thinking? Eddie doesn't like me. He probably only didn't move his hand because he felt bad for me. _"Nevermind. I'll catch you later spaghetti." Richie walked to his bike and rode off.

Eddie was left there, confused and alone, like always. He got on his bike and left for his house.

When Eddie got home, his mom had left. She wouldn't leave unless she thought he was home so he was safe.

Eddie went inside and went to his room. He sat on the floor and thought._ Richie blushes around me, he held my hand for God's sake. I love him. Shit. Why is this so difficult to say even in my head? _

Eddie put his knees up to his chest. _I have to tell him. _Eddie stood up and went around his room. He found a comb and a nice shirt. He would bike to Richie's and tell him. _Tonight._

͒͒

When Richie arrived home, he was greeted with his mother fast asleep. It was 4pm. Richie sighed and went to his room. He took off his hawiian shirt and shoes. Richie sat on his bed and ruffled his hair. _Eddie, get out of my head. _He yelled in his mind. _Stop being so damn cute. I love you Eds. Why can't I just say that? I could have said it at the movies._

Richie laid back and let out a sigh. _I have to tell him._ The thought reoccurred to Richie that Bev never came to the movies so he got up and went to the phone. He dialed the number that was on the slip from a few weeks before and waited.

"Marsh residence, this is Beverly." her cheery voice sounded on the other line.

"It's Rich. Why weren't you at the movie today Bev? I was just scared. I thought IT got you or something."

"Richie. We killed it and I'm fine. I didn't come because last night when I realised that only you and Eddie were going, I thought you would like to have some private time with your crush." she took in a deep breath and sighed.

"BEV!" Richie half-yelled, his mother was still asleep. "What the fuck?! It was so awkward I just sat there like an idiot wondering when the hell you would come." Richie was on edge but sort of relieved that Bev was this sweet to let Richie go on a little non-date with Eddie.

"I'm sorry,"Bev said. "I thought it would be cute if you could tell him."

"BEVERLY I HELD HIS HAND! He didn't let go." Richie smiled. "Thank you." Before she could say anything else, Richie hung up.

͒͒

It was around 11:30pm, Eddie was tossing and turning, restless. Richie wasn't leaving his mind. _I'm telling him tonight. I have to._

As silently as Eddie could, he put on a light blue tee and grey shorts. He slid on his fanny pack and climbed out the window.

Thankfully Eddie left his bike outside so he rode his bike all the way to Richie's house. When he got there he picked up a pile of small rocks and started to throw them at Richie's window.

Richie came up to the window, he had been awake the whole time. Richie opened up the window. "Eddie. What the hell? What are you doing here. I was sleeping." He wasn't sleeping. Richie was up too, thinking about Eddie.

"Can I come in? I couldn't sleep."

"So you came to my house?!" Richie opened his window more so that Eddie could fit in and stepped aside.

Eddie began to crawl in. "Yeah." he responded once he was in Richie's room.

_Sorry I just had to create some sort of cliffhanger. I hope you will enjoy the next one. Please let me know what you think. I have a lot of fun writing these. There will be a confession in the next one. Please stay with it, I promise it will be worth it._


	7. I Love You Too

Hear My Words

Chapter 6

"Yeah." Eddie said and sat on Richie's bed with his legs crossed. Richie sat in front of him.

"You good Eds?" Richie put his hand on Eddie's and their hearts both skipped a beat.

"I just couldn't sleep."Eddie said "Something's wrong with me and I can't explain it."

"Eddie." Richie cupped Eddie's cheek. Eddie now had butterflies in his stomach. Richie's touch was comforting, his hand was warm. Eddie began to cry in Richie's embrace. He fell into Richie's lap and cried. Richie rubbed his hand along Eddie's back and said nothing. The boy in his arms is the boy he has loved for years without knowing.

Eddie sat up, eyes red and cheeks wet. He hugged Richie and sobbed some more. Eventually, Richie joined him, they cried together for a good five minutes before stopping.

Eddie sat up again and looked at Richie. Richie hadn't changed from when they went to the movies. He smelled good and his raven hair was falling perfectly into his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his freckles were very distinctable. Richie's lips were full and peachy. His eyes pools of brown and his figure was incredible.

Richie admired Eddie, His fannypack and his blue tee with the grey shorts and his white shoes. He looked at Eddie's face and saw the brown depths of his eyes, Eddie's freckles almost floating off of his face, his hair a perfect mess.

Richie leaned forward and kissed Eddie. Eddie leaned into it and grabbed Richie's waist and pulled him closer. Richie put his hands up in Eddie's hair and pulled him closer. They kissed until they ran out of air.

They parted and both boys were red and couldn't stop smiling. "Richie?" Eddie said and looked at Richie.

"Yeah Eds?" Richie looked at Eddie and couldn't stop smiling, not that he didn't want to.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home." Eddie went to hug Richie and let out a slight sob. "My mom, I can't handle her, and she's going to kill me for sneaking out and…. And.." Eddie began to cry again. Richie held him and multitasked to move around his pillows.

He hugged Eddie and began to lay on his side with Eddie in his arms, rubbing his back calmly. Eddie felt love in his touch. Eddie stopped crying and looked at Richie. They were both on their sides facing each other.

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Richie again. His hands wrapping around Richie's waist and pulling him closer. Richie hugged his shoulders and embraced him. One they released from the kiss, Richie spoke.

"Eddie?" he asked.

"Yeah Trashouth?" Eddie smiled and so did Richie.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too." Eddie responded and looked away. Richie sat up.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU DO!?"Richie practically yelled. Eddie sat up too and covered Richie's mouth.

"Of course I do you idiot, what's not to love?" Eddi removed his hand and saw Richie's smile, it was beautiful and it made Eddie's heart flutter.

"But _me_?" Richie held both of Eddie's hands. "Eds I'm nothing much." Eddie squeezed his hands tight.

"You aren't much? Richie, you are everything." Eddie kissed his cheek. Richie layed back down and put his hands under his head, facing Eddie and Eddie did the same. "Good night Richie." Eddie turned around and shifted into a fetal position. Richie put his hand around Eddie's waist and pulled himself to Eddie. With hie other hand he played with Eddie's hair.

"Hey Eddie."

Yeah Rich?"

"I fucked your-"

"I love you." Eddie interrupted Richie. What he had said shut Richie up. Eddie fell asleep in Richie's arms and Richie stayed with Eddie in his arms. _ I love you to spaghetti. _Richie thought as he fell asleep.

͒͒

Eddie woke up on Richie's chest. Richie was sprawled out on the bed, shirtless and Eddie was curled up next to him. Richie's arm was around Eddie. Eddie looked around, it had to be about six in the morning.

He could feel Richie rub his hand along his back, it was comforting. Eddie felt safe in Richie's arms, like nothing could hurt him, not his mother, not homophobic people, not even Henery Bowers.

Eddie began to play with Richie's hair then moved his fingers down to Richie's chest, he lightly traced his fingers along Richie's abs. Richie's hand moved up to Eddie's hair, he was awake too.

"Morning spaghetti." He said and traced his jawline and put his pointer finger on Eddie's chin. Eddie looked at him and smiled. In a swift movement Eddie grabbed Richie's glasses and slid them onto Richie's face.

"Dang it Eds, you looked better with them off." Richie faked a frown and chuckled. Eddie leaned forward and kissed him. They parted and Eddie put his hands on Richie's cheeks.

"I'm kidding, you're beautiful. And I love you." Richie said.

"I love you too my moron." Eddie laughed. Richie looked at his own chest. He had taken off his shirt because he got too warm overnight.

"Shit!" he cried and went to his closet.

"It's fine Rich. At least you have something to show off." Eddie wrapped his arms around his stomach. Richie walked over and sat.

"Take it off." Richie said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said take it off Eddie." Richie grabbed the bottom of Eddie's shirt. Eddie pourted then after a silent while he took his shirt off. He immediately covered his stomach. Richie covered his stomach too.

"Move your arms." Richie said.

"No. I'm ugly, you'll change how you think of me."

"Eddie, I saw you at the Quarry, I want to see you knowing that you love me too, move them." Eddie put his arms to the side and looked at Richie. Richie smiled.

"Eddie. Why even be self-conscious? You're fucking beautiful." Richie dropped his arms too. Quicker than Richie could know what was going on, Eddie grabbed his waist super close and kissed him. All that occured to Richie was that they were kissing now and Eddie was okay, that was all that mattered.

Richie put his hands up in Eddie's hair and felt their chests touch. Taking slight breaths, they continued to kiss. They hugged each other and parted. "You are the most incredible person Richie Tozier." Eddie said. They both smiled.

"What are we gonna do today Eds?" Richie held Eddie's hand. A small amount of silence passed till Eddie broke it.

"Honestly I just want to kiss you all day Rich."

"Me too.." They leaned in once more and pressed their lips together. Richie broke apart. "But I have to leave before my mom wakes up okay?"

"Yeah Rich." Eddie put back on his shirt and began to get ready along with Richie. Eddie wore his clothes from the day before along with Richie's hawiian shirt on top. He stole it from under the covers were Richieleft it.

"Nice shirt." Richie commented and smiled at Eddie.

"Shit. I-I'm sorry I just wanted to wear it because it smelled like you.. I was going to pout it back-" Eddie stammered.

"Eddie it's fine. I was joking. It looks cute on you." Richie headed to his window and opened it. " C'mon. Let's get ice cream." Eddie smiled and nodded. He walked over to the window and fit his short figure though, followed by Richie.

"Do you have any money?" Eddie asked. Richie pulled out $4 and gave a big smile.

"Shit," Eddie started "Where did you get that?"

"Mowed a lawn." Richie responded and went to hold Eddie's hand. Eddie jerked his arm away. Richie looked at him in confusion.

"What Eddie?"

"Richie Tozier we are in public, you know how much people will want to hurt us if they know? We live in such a homophobic town with homophobic people. We can't tell anyone."

"Too late." Richie bit his lip and Eddie did too.

"I told Bev." They said simultaneously.

"She didn't tell me you liked me." Eddie said.

"Well, to be clear Eddie Spaghetti. I love you.. But yeah she didn't tell me either." Richie began to make his way down the street and Eddie followed.

"Because I begged her not to." Eddie said as he paced himself by Richie's side.

"Bev is a woman of her word Eds." Richie looked down at Eddie, cocked his head and smiled. "Race ya!" Richie began to run down the block. For Eddie, it took a minute to register with him that Richie left.

"Fuck…" He half whispered as he picked up his speed.

͒͒

_I am so sorry for not posting. I sort of lost motivation but I promise to be more on it. I made this one a bit longer to try to make up for the empty space of not posting. Please leave a review if you like it, it always makes my day! Thank you all for being so supportive. The next chapter will have a small twist to it!_


End file.
